wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Minefa5/green Chevrolet chevelle part 2
(Mohamed leaving ahmed house) (phone rinning) Mohamed: Ey Steve: Hey Mohamed it's steve man. Mohamed: I'm kinda busy now, something big going down. Steve: Ese, I got to see you, holmes, tell you something. Mohamed: Look, if it's about Areeg, don't worry, we cool, alright? Steve: No. Mohamed you gotta come and see something. Something important, eh? Mohamed: Well it's gonna have it wait... Steve: This can't wait, holmes. If I tell you, you won't believe it, ese, I swear. Mohamed: Ahh, OK. I got about five, so it better be good, where you at? Steve: I'm under the freeway northside of Verdant Bluffs. (Mohamed finished the call) (Mohamed enter the car) (Mohamed driving the car) (Mohamed going to under the freeway northside of Verdant Bluffs.) (3 minuts later) (Mohamed went to under the freeway northside of Verdant Bluffs.) (Mohamed leaving the car) (Mohamed enter Steve car) (Steve enter His car) Mohamed: So you dragged me way across town to see what? Steve: Just in time, ese, take a good hard look over there. (Ballas leaving the dope spot) Mohamed: So, some Ballas hanging around a dope spot, so what? Steve: Just watch Homie (Nick Open the door and Looking left and right) Mohamed: wtf? (Mohamed got shocked) (Nick and Kentaro leaving the dope spot) Mohamed: Oh, no! S*** Kentaro, What you into? (Mohamed getting sad) Steve: Shh, ese, look at that ride. Mohamed: That's mf green Chevrolet chevelle. S*** Ken... C.R.A.S.H. making you sell us out?! (And Also Nick) H_ Hero (Mohamed gets broken heart) Steve: Sorry ese, I heard a rumor and poked around. I didn't believe it myself but... Mohamed: No, no, you did the right thing. I owe you, Steve. I gotta go tell Ahmed about - Oh f***! Ahmed! Look, go get Areeg and take her to a safe place. Steve: What you thinking? Mohamed: It's Ahmed, I think him and the homies is walking into a trap! Just go, GO! (Steve leaving his car) (Mohamed leaving Steve car) (Mohamed running) (Mohamed Enter his car) (Mohamed Driving faster as he can) Mohamed: I gotta warn Ahmed! (Mohamed calling Ahmed) Mohamed: Dammit, Ahmed! Pickup! Pickup! Ahmed message voice: Hey, What's up? You called me, but I ain't picking it up, so to leave a message after the... Mohamed: S*** S*** S*** (Mohamed went to downtown under the mulholland intersection) (Ahmed got shot) Mohamed: Eh, Ahmed man, you alright? You been hit! Ahmed: Mohamed... Where you been? Mohamed: Steve called. showed me some s***. It's Nick and Kentaro, and they in deep with Matt and some Ballas! They Sold us Out Ahmed: It doesn't matter, man. You gotta get out of here. The cops gonna arrive any second. Mohamed: Nah man, I ain't running out on my brother! Yo, Ballas! I'm taking you mf, you hear me? I'M TAKING YOU ALL DOWN, B******! (Mohamed and the grove fightting the ballas) (ballas driving the van) (the more ballas are comin) (ballas wheel joining the action) (Mohamed and the grove they killed the ballas) (police going to downtown under the mulholland intersection) (the grove and the ballas are running) (Mohamed got arrested) (to be continued) Category:Blog posts